


Hunters

by AngelaChristian



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Fighting Kink, Guns, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaChristian/pseuds/AngelaChristian
Summary: After fighting, they didn’t need much of a foreplay to get in the mood.





	Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Star Trek : Discovery belongs to Gene Roddenberry, Paramount Pictures and CBS all Access, I don't make money with it.

Hunters

Ellen Landry put on her safety waistcoat and checked her weapon. Footsteps approached. “Hello, Captain.” She didn’t have to turn around to recognize him. Since she was Discovery’s Chief of security, she regularly met with Captain Lorca for tactical training. From behind, he placed his arm around her waist, just to check the proper fit of the waistcoat, of course. His lips were only centimeters away from her neck. She could feel his breath on her skin, but resisted the temptation to kiss him; Business before pleasure, Captain’s orders. 

„I’m ready, Sir. Phaser set to stun.“ For the sake of safety, Phasers weren’t set to kill during tactical trainings. The Phaser rifle had a counter for hits on the holographic target whereas the safety waistcoat counted the hits on the person and stopped the program, if a in reality lethal hit occurred. Beside of that, it protected a person from accidently reflected shoots.

Half an hour ago, his shift on the bridge had ended, so did her duty. Hardly anybody of the crew perceived their training sessions as more than a military necessity in times of war. That was fine with them, because none of them liked rumors or gossip about their potential relationship aboard. Discovery already had quite a grape vine. And personal feelings shouldn’t interfere with their working relationship.  
Lorca’s hand casually brushed over her hip, when he walked past her. Then he put on his waistcoat and took a rifle. She was watching him from the corner of her eyes. He moved with the grace of a panther. Not just when he was hunting Klingons. She had vivid memories of their last training session; how they rolled over the floor, his hands tangled in her hair, his lips all over her naked skin. The collar of her uniform was hiding the marks that his passionate kisses had left on her neck.

Gabriel felt her gaze resting on him. He hardly couldn’t wait to hold her in his arms, again. Her temper and appetite was legendary and a real challenge, not that it was any problem to him. His fitness was excellent and he loved challenges of any kind.

Ellen took her rifle out of the holder and let her index finger run up and down the barrel. So hard, tight steel. She repeated the movement several times, knowing that he was watching her.  
“Let’s go,” he said strictly, before he turned his eyes away. He already felt his body reacting, but a reward had to be well deserved.  
Both entered the narrow corridor and took their positions.  
„Computer, start tactical simulation Lorca three.“ 

The light was dimmed, but nothing happened for a while. Both listened for approaching footsteps from the darkness. The Klingons would attack fast and with brutality. 

Ellen felt her heart beating in her chest, her muscles were tense and she was ready to defend herself against a sudden attack. Footsteps echoed in the corridor. A quick movement, a flash of Phaserfire lit the room and the Klingon disappeared. One point for Lorca, but the next one would be hers. She sneaked into the corridor. The Captain followed her in a distance.

A sound, footsteps, fire. She took a perfect hit on the Klingon. One more volley. Ellen ducked for cover. A Klingon attacked Lorca from behind. More and more Klingons filled the corridor , they came from all directions. Ellen aimed and fired. Flashes of light, one more shot, it was an inebriant rhythm of loading, aiming and firing. Tension and relaxation. She panted, just like when she was with Lorca.

The Captain was trying to catch his breath as well. He felt the adrenalin rush through his body. Only a few Klingons to go until the end of the simulation. He mustn’t allow them to get closer to their position. Then he rose his weapon and fired again, evaded the shot and took cover. Ellen went on shooting, while he reloaded. Together they succeeded in driving the Klingons back.

Slowly, the lights went on again. “End of simulation, mission successfully completed.”

Gabriel gave her a cocky smile. “My mission isn’t completed, yet.” 

“Neither is mine.” Ellen put her weapon aside and opened his safety vest, while his hands were busy with hers.

“Computer, dime the light and lock the door.” He was ready for a second round of fighting. Close combat this time.

Ellen hugged him and pulled him down with her onto the floor. After fighting, they didn’t need much of a foreplay to get in the mood. Her hand moved to his crotch and touched him through the fabric of his pants. She felt a hard bulge. Her own slip was sticky and wet not because of the strain. She pulled down his waistband in order to be able to touch him. His cock was bulging and hard in her hand. She started to massage him. Lorca sighed.  
His hands opened her uniform jacket, pushed up her tank-top and revealed her naked breasts. Ellen bent over him, so he could touch her better. She rocked her hips in order to stimulate him with the fabric of her uniform brushing over his bare skin.

He pulled her over himself and made her lay down on him. Both started kissing passionately. His hand moved down her thigh and disappeared into her pants, where his fingers started to play with her. Ellen moaned, when they entered. His fingers would be enough to make her come at once. She bit down on her lips to not let another moaning escape her mouth.  
He was silent all the time, only his eyes were watching her face while his fingers touched her. Ellen would be there in a moment, he could feel it, she was so wet, but he enjoyed making her wait a little longer.  
„I’m ready,… what are you waiting for?“ she panted. “Take me !“

He loved hearing her say that, even her begging was a turn on. So straight forward, as if she was asking him for a tool or her timetable.  
He got up and made her kneel down in front of him on the floor. Then he raised her hips and pulled down her pants. With a quick movement he pushed into her. His hard cock filled her completely. She panted with every thrust . Afterwards she would have bruises on her knies. He was thrusting harder and harder. Ellen felt her orgasm built up and was overwhelmed by its intensity. Her scream echoed through the empty hall. Seconds later, Lorca grabbed her roughly by the hair and pulled her head back. She could hardly understand the words he panted into her ear, but it sounded like a kind of obscene profanity.  
Catching their breath, they laid next to each other on the floor. None of them cared for sentimentality.

„What was your day like?“, Ellen asked.

„Until a few minutes ago not very exciting. But things look rather different, now.”

She grinned, but got serious again.

„How about your eyes? Are they better, now ?” 

„I’m afraid, it’ll take quite a while until I can see properly again.” 

She brushed over his hair. “I’m happy that you survived.”

„Me, too. Otherwise I would have missed a lot.“ He nudged her chest.

She giggled. Then both got dressed again, as if nothing had happened between them.

„Lieutenant, I’ll see you next week at the same time for another session.“ He raised her Phaser rifle and looked at the hit count. “Impressive performance, in all regards.” A smile was on his lips.

”Thank you, Sir, it’s been a pleasure to me, like always,” she said seriously.

“Dismissed.“ He smiled.“I like your new perfume.”

“Not surprising, you picked it yourself.”


End file.
